


Loving You

by KyeAbove



Series: Collide [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 20:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: After years of hard work, they’ve done what was once thought impossible.





	Loving You

There was no music playing but Joey’s steps were clearly ones of dancing. He swayed and moved, and his steps were quick, but make with purpose. He seemed as graceful as his size would allow him to be. Ever so often he would hum the song he had stuck in his head, as he grabbed and compared papers. 

Henry watched every movement and moment, entrancenced. He was certainly enjoying the view. Every moment was perfect, and Henry tapped his pencil along to Joey’s steps.

“You look happy.” 

“I’m very happy!” Joey turned, in a spin, and grinned. “Henry! I can’t believe we finally did it! A movie. A MOVIE! That will play in theaters. We’re...we’re…” Joey’s words stopped as he heaved in excitement, and did a twirl. 

Years ago, when Henry started this company with Joey, he really thought it wasn’t going to work out. But everything had. Things were perfect. 

Suddenly, Joey picked Henry up from his perch on his desk, and spun him around. When he brought them to a close, Joey still held Henry up with ease. Henry made no protest, nor did he ask to be put on the ground. 

“This is the start of the beginning. All those years count, but this is what is going to go down in history. Me and you, best pals…” Joey paused, and then his grin returned. “As far as the public knows.” 

Henry gave Joey a teasing peck on the nose. 

“As far as the public knows. I know what we really are. How I really feel.” 

“I do too. You’re the love of my life.” 

And Joey spun them both around once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I may have went with Collide, but Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts would also be a good title for this series.


End file.
